


Never Leave Me, Please

by TheDetached



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDetached/pseuds/TheDetached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fucked up. Glenn was pregnant, Daryl gets reunited with his long lost daughter and is completely oblivious to the fact that he has another on the way. Glenn doesn't know how to tell him, and doesn't tell him till it's almost time for the baby to be delivered. Everyone is shocked when they find out Glenn is able to get pregnant, even more shocked that its Daryl's. D/G M-Preg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Glenn's POV

Everything had changed. Dale got bit, Andrea went missing, Lori died giving birth, and Hershel lost his leg, T-Dog sacrificed his life to save Carol who we thought was dead until Daryl found her in a cell passed out from dehydration. Rick wasn't the same ever since the farm. He lost it after he killed Shane, but he lost it even more when Lori died and found out that Carl was the one to put her down. Everything had changed.

No one was the same. Rick was seeing things, Beth took care of Judith more than anyone besides Carol, Maggie distanced herself from the group never talking to anyone besides Beth or Hershel and it was so hard to get her to eat something. Merle was back, he wasn't as bad as before. He has mellowed out quite a bit and became one of the leaders I guess you could say around here. Daryl looked out for everyone, and he was becoming more and more a part of the group. Carl wasn't the same when we first all came together, back then he was just a boy living in a messed up world, but now he was brave and hard. I guess killing your mother will do that to you. Me, I was still doing supply runs, but I had changed. Back then I was only using a bat and my speed to protect myself but now I was firing guns and using machetes, I had definitely changed.

We got a new member to our group, her name is Michonne and she carries only a katana sword. She warned us about the governor, and she led Rick and Daryl to where Maggie and I were being held. Maggie didn't do much after our encounter with the governor, which was when she was becoming cold and distant, wouldn't eat, barely slept, and never said a word. We all knew what had happened to her, the governor had raped her. We all knew that when we found her naked in one of the rooms they kept us in. She only ever mumbles a few words to Hershel or Beth, but that's about it.

Everyone had someone to look out for them except Michonne, I felt sorry for her. Rick had Carl and Judith, Merle had Daryl, and Hershel had Beth and Maggie, Carol was looked out for by all the group, and I guess you could say so was Michonne even though she could hold her own. Me? I had Daryl looking out for me.

It hadn't been long after Merle disappeared that he and Glenn started hooking up. It started as just plain fucking, no kissing or cuddles afterwards just fucking then going our separate ways, until one day it was right after the camp was attacked right before they left. They snuck into the wood that's when it started into making love. That was the first time Daryl told me he was in love with me that was when I told him I was in love with him too. No one knows about us being together, I don't think Daryl is quite ready to come out, and honestly I am okay with that especially since Merle is here now.

There were complications in our relationship after we got onto Hershel's farm, one being when Maggie kept throwing herself at me giving me little hints that she wanted to be more than friends. Daryl didn't like that very much. Two being when Carol had lost Sophia she had clung to Daryl more than a friendly way. I had a problem with that, but Daryl quickly reassured me that she was only a friend; I still kept a watch on her though.

We got closer near the end of our final days on the farm though; Daryl and I were in the woods I was helping him hunt. We were talking about our past lives. I told him about my parents kicking me out and how I became a pizza deliver guy. Told him how I was so far in debt that it wasn't funny. That was when Daryl told me about Amandalynn. Amandalynn was his daughter; Daryl Dixon had lost his daughter when the outbreak broke out. He told me him and Merle looked everywhere and could never find her. That was the first time I saw Daryl in tears, actual tears.

He told me stories about her, like how he taught her how to hunt, how to skin her catch, how to shoot guns or how to shoot a crossbow, but he told me she preferred a bow and arrow. He told me how her and Merle would go on special hunting trips to see who could catch the most animals and whoever won had to get the other one a gift, he said Merle would always let her when and would always get her the best gifts.

He showed me pictures of her, her and him together on hunting trips, some with just her and Merle, or all three of them. Daryl looked so happy, and looked like he didn't have a worry line on him. I guess losing your daughter will do that too you. He told me that it was almost her birthday coming up, said he had been keeping up with the date. It was almost Halloween time; her birthday was the day before Halloween.

This was the first time Daryl ever opened up to anyone about her, said it was just too hard for him to handle the pain of knowing that his daughter was out there somewhere, possibly alive or maybe a walker. He told me he prayed she wasn't a walker. Honestly? I prayed she wasn't one too.

It had been a couple months since they first got to the prison. Everything was good for now, no signs of the governor or his people, they got the walker situations controlled they sealed off the first to gates leading into the inner yard and sealed up all the leaks in the prison that they could find. Everything was going okay.

Judith was running out of formula, so I volunteered to go on a supply run. Daryl wanted to go with him, but I told him I needed to go alone, to get in and out fast without others in tow. I parked in front of a general store; it was like a little bitty Wal-Mart. I grabbed my backpack slinging it over my shoulder before going in. The store was somewhat a mess, but it had a lot still in it. Luckily there was quite a few can of formula left. I know I said I was only going in for the formula, but there was this nagging in the back of my head that I knew what had been going on with me the past couple months. The throwing up, the head aches, food cravings, my whole body being sore, and always being exhausted all the time, especially the gaining weight only in my stomach area though.

I had a feeling I knew what was going on with me, I just needed to be able to prove it. I made my way to the women's personal hygiene section looking down the aisle before my eyes landed on the box containing all my answers.

I was eager to know what those answers were going to be, but I had to make a quick escape when I heard the familiar moaning and scuffles of feet only a walker would make. I ran out of the store before jumping in the vehicle. I was only a few minutes out of town before I pressed on my brakes quickly hearing them screech to a halt. Someone had run out in front of me. A girl who looked to be about only fifteen, I quickly jumped out of the car when I froze. I was speechless as the girl looked up at me. She was familiar; I had seen her before, but only in pictures. Only in the pictures Daryl gave me of his daughter, Amandalynn.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice shaky from the fact that I almost killed Daryl Dixon's daughter.

She only nodded, "I need help. I can't find my family."

"What's your name?" I asked stepping closer to her

"Amandalynn, Amandalynn Dixon…" She said hesitantly

"My names Glenn, my group isn't too far from here. Let me take you back there, you look like you could use a good night's rest and proper food." I said as I eyed the girl.

She was packing some serious weapons; I knew surely that this was in fact Daryl's daughter. She looked like him, only with longer and darker hair. She carried a bow and arrow, a shotgun, a rifle I think, and two hand guns. She was definitely a Dixon.

"I can't, sorry. I need to keep searching for my father."

"Daryl, right? That's your father, and Merle is your uncle?" I said, "Daryl told me about you, he told me about your hunting trips with Merle him always letting you win, or how he was the one who taught you how to hunt and how he bought you your first bow and arrow. He said you loved that thing."

"You know my father and my uncle? Their alive?!" Her voice started to get excited

"Yes they are, they are back where my group is. I can take you to them. I know Daryl will be glad to see you, Merle too. They blame themselves for letting you out of their sights. Daryl told me he prayed every day that one day he would find you."

"How far is your camp?"

"Only a couple miles up the road."

"Alright, I'll come with, but if I find out you're lying I will not hesitate to put an arrow through your skull."

Definitely Daryl Dixon's daughter.

It wasn't long till we were pulling into the prison, Carl opening the gates for us before Rick came done and starting to question who the girl was.

"I found her on the highway, she ran out in front of the car I nearly ran her over."

"What does she want?"

I ignored his question, "Where is Daryl and Merle?"

"They're inside skinning squirrels and rabbits; they decided to go hunting for us." Carol said eyeing the Amandalynn.

I grabbed the girls arm leading her into the C block, "Daryl!" I yelled, "Where you at?"

I told the girl to stay around the corner as I rushed down the stairs Rick, Carol, and Carl in suit. I set eyes on Merle and Daryl sitting at the table chopping the various meats to be cooked.

"What's with all your yellin' Glenn?" Daryl said as he and Merle started wiping of their hands before going up to him

"On my way back from the supply run, I ran into someone who was looking for you two, she was very eager to see you two again." I said a wide smile forming on my face

"What er you talking about, Short-Round?"

Merle and Daryl had confusion written all over their faces which quickly morphed into shock as I motioned for the girl to come down the steps

"Amandalynn?" They both said, Daryl's voice started to break as she became near.

"Hi Daddy, Uncle Merle."

Everything was silent in the room everyone looking at the Dixon brothers and the girl. Suddenly Daryl dashed forward scooping Amandalynn up hugging her tight as sobs escaped his body, Amandalynn was holding on equally tight. They finally parted before the girl ran quickly towards Merle, he also scooping her up into a tight squeeze.

Everyone was still in shock as to what was happening.

"So let me get this straight. You're Daryl's daughter?" Hershel said

She only nodded as she was released from her uncle's hug wiping the tears that escaped her eyes

"I am so sorry, Baby Girl." Daryl said as he hugged his daughter again, "We looked everywhere for you. We had no idea where you gone."

"It's okay daddy."

"I promise we will never get separated again, okay?"

It took me a minute to realize that Daryl was hugging me whispering his thanks in my ear for finding his daughter, "Thank you so much, Glenn." He whispered ending it with a sweet I love you that only I could here.

There it was, that little pink plus sign. It was true; he was indeed pregnant with Daryl Dixon's baby. I groaned before stuffing the test in my pocket making my way back to my cell which was right next to Daryl's. All three Dixon's were staying in there. Rick was reluctant to let Amandalynn into the group so easily till Daryl talked to him about it. I made my way into the cell glancing into Daryl's cell making brief eye contact with him before gently laying down on the bottom bunk.

I was so screwed. I never thought the doctors were right when they told me I had a birth canal and was able to get pregnant. I never believed it until now. I was so screwed. How was I supposed to tell Daryl that I was having his baby, he would never believe me, and now that Amandalynn was back they hardly ever were alone together? I loved the fact that Daryl had his daughter back, but now was the absolute worst time for him being pregnant to happen.

His body ached, and luckily his morning sickness was barely there anymore, but the headaches, fatigue, and body aches were in full force and they were taking its toll on him. He was started to show already, just a mild baby bump nothing some baggy clothes couldn't hide. I knew I would have to keep this a secret for as long as I could, because everything was good right now, and Daryl didn't need this to worry about.

Without thinking much of it he gently placed his hands on his stomach rubbing trying to ease his stomach ache. He made a mental note that he would need to go back into town to get Tylenol and Prenatal Vitamins for himself. There was already a baby here, but he could tell there was about to be two of them, that meant extra formula, could he nurse? Wouldn't he produce milk like other women?

He figured he was probably only a couple months maybe three months pregnant. That means he would start to feel the baby kick soon and not just the little flutters he was feeling now. I smiled to myself thinking about feeling my baby kick for the first time. Maybe that's how I could convince Daryl that he was pregnant along with the pregnancy test.

He hoped and dreamed that when he told Daryl about the baby, Daryl would accept it and not think he was lying. Glenn didn't know what he would do if he lost Daryl and had to raise this baby all alone. Glenn was scared to think what Merle might do if he found out.


	2. Chapter 2

The pregnancy was taking its toll on Glenn; he was becoming pale, tired, aggravated, and hungrier than he ever was. He was gaining weight like no other; the group was starting to give him worry glances some even tried to talk to him about it. Glenn just pushed away their questions before going back into his cell to rest ignoring everyone watching him, especially ignoring the worried looks of a certain Daryl Dixon.  
*** Glenn groaned as he laid himself on the poor excuse of a bed shifting slowly to a semi comfortable.  
“Hey” The voice startled Glenn, looking up he saw the voice belonged to no other than Amandalynn Dixon  
“What do you want?” Said Glenn as he placed a blanket over his stomach trying to hide the bump that was already visible  
“Everyone is worried about you, you know?”  
“So you all have been talking about me behind my back? Good to know.”  
“It’s not like that and you know it. Look I know I don’t know you very well, but I owe you so much for reasons you already know. I am worried about you.”  
“You don’t need to be?”  
“I think I do”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well for one you’re important to my father, and I think I know why.” She said making her way and sitting on the bed facing me  
“Why?”  
“Because he is in love with you, and I know you’re in love with him too.” She said, “I’m not the only one who sees that either, Uncle Merle does, he told me. He says he wishes you two would stop being pussies and screw already.”  
Glenn laughed at that.  
“So, what’s wrong? Please tell me?”  
“I can’t, you wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Try me?” She said determination in her eyes; Glenn could tell she wasn’t going to let this go easily  
I was debating on it; I so badly wanted to tell someone. I didn’t want to do this on my own anymore, “Come on Glenn something is wrong. You’ve been moody; you like you never get any sleep judging by the circles under your eyes, you’ve been wearing baggy clothes which by the way don’t hide everything.” She said her eyes going towards my stomach before she grabbed the blanket tearing it away before lifting my shirt before I could protest. I groaned as I saw her eyes go wide, “No way! You’re one of those people aren’t? The ones that is able to get pregnant?”  
I shushed her, “Keep your voice down! I don’t want anyone to know.”  
“Who is the other father?”  
I looked down ignoring her question, “Oh my god, it’s my father’s isn’t it?!”  
“Please don’t tell anyone, especially Daryl.”  
“Why? He’ll be so excited to know he is going to have another baby. Hell, I’m excited… I’m going to be a big sister.”  
It was obvious she was bubbling with excitement she could barely keep still, and she was smiling so wide, “He’d never believe me if I told him.”  
“How did you find out you were pregnant anyway.”  
“The day I found you I made a supply run to get formula for Judith and I got one of those pregnancy tests.” I told her grabbing the test from under the bed handing it to her  
I saw her look at it, “He’ll have to believe you now!”  
“I don’t think it’ll be that easy, Amandalynn.”  
“Maybe you’re right, but we have to tell him! Please, we can make him understand.”  
“I don’t know, Manda it seems just too risky.”  
“Trust me please; you can’t keep going throw this alone.”  
I was hesitant, I could barely handle the thought that Amandalynn knew about him and her father and also that Merle knew now that Manda knew he was pregnant with her soon to be sibling was almost just too much, “Okay, soon just not right now please”  
“Okay, thank you.” She said as she started to hug me, “You know what this means right?”  
“What?”  
“You’re a part of our family now.”  
“I don’t know about that.”  
“Well, to me you are. I never had a motherly figure so I never wanted one; I only ever wanted fatherly figures. I guess you are my other father figure. I’m glad it’s you.”  
I almost started to shed a tear as she said that, damn these hormones, “Thank you.”  
“Just telling the truth, I do have something that bothers me though.” I saw anger go through her eyes  
“What is it?”  
“That chick, Carol, I don’t like the way she hangs all over daddy. It makes me mad.”  
“Bothers you too, huh?”  
“Immensely” She said sighing before she laid beside me her back against the wall look at me.  
“I never said anything, but I think she does that because Daryl had to put down her daughter when we finally found her in Hershel’s barn as a walker.”  
“That’s sad, but she needs to back off.”  
“Be nice to her okay, she has been through a lot, we all have.”  
“I’ve been through a lot too, you know? I was on my own for two years, it was horrible. Survivors tried to get me to go into their group, told me I would never survive because I was only a girl, a child. I turned them down anyway, and then there was that time I was kidnapped by this group of people who called themselves the lone survivors, stupid name right?”  
“You were kidnapped?”  
“Yeah, not too long ago, maybe a month before you found me. They were chasing after me, but I covered my tracks.”  
“Did they hurt you?”  
“Define hurt?”  
“Like torture?”  
“Torture and other thing”  
“What other things.”  
She broke eye contact with me before answering I could barely hear her, “What do you think happens when you’re being tortured and chained from the ceiling by a group of men who have no women in their group.”  
“They raped you didn’t they.”  
She only nodded, “How long were you there?”  
“A few months I lost count after the first few weeks, I had a chance to escape and I took it.” She said, “They had a leader though, I hated him he was the worst, and he had a stupid name. He called himself the governor.”  
“The governor raped you and kidnapped you.”  
“Yes, I was at this building in the middle of the woods, I was kept in the basement.”  
“Did they use protection?” I asked, I was beyond mad that this had happened to her.  
“That I know for sure.”  
“Did you tell your father?”  
“I can’t him and uncle Merle will go off on a rampage”  
“He needs to know.”  
“I’ll make a deal with you, Papa Glenn.”  
“Papa Glenn?”  
“I’m calling you that from now on.”  
“What deal?”  
“I’ll tell dad about what happened after you tell him that you’re pregnant.”  
“Fine, you got yourself a deal, Manda”  
“Manda, I like that nickname.”  
I’m glad you do”  
“Only you can call me that though, that nickname is special now.”  
“I have no problem with that.”  
“Good.”  
*** It was only a couple weeks since me and Manda had our conversation after that we had become inseparable she was calling me Papa now, on one occasion she let it slip in front of the group minus Daryl and Merle though they were out hunting they asked Manda to come along, but she told them she wanted to stay with Glenn.  
It was getting close to dinner time everyone was sitting down at the table Manda pressed to my side as Carol, Beth, and Maggie were cooking dinner. Everyone was having a good time Rick and Hershel were talking; Carl was playing with his baby sister, me and Manda were playing cards that she had found in someone’s car.  
“Speed” she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air a smile on her face. Everyone looked at her as she did a little dance in her seat.  
“No far, Manda.”  
“You’re just mad that I’ve beat you three times already Papa.”  
“Papa?” Carol asked looking at Manda, “Since when is Glenn your Papa?” She didn’t sound so happy at her calling me Papa maybe because she wanted Manda to call her Momma  
“Since a long time, if I want to call him Papa then I will call him Papa.”  
“No child should have to father’s it not right.” Carol sneered towards me  
I saw Manda start to get up before grabbing on to her arm, “I don’t think that’s any of your concern whether or not I have to father’s. I will call him Papa if I so damn well please so I suggest you back the fuck off before I get angry.”  
I saw Carol start to get mad at Manda talking back to her, “I think you better show me some respect young lady.”  
By now everyone was watching I saw Rick go to say something but I cut him off, “Carol, I believe she said back off so you better do just that before I get angry. Don’t you ever talk to Manda like that again you hear me.” I said as I got up to leave Manda grabbing my arm ready to follow me.  
“Who do you think you are talking to me like that, Glenn?” Carol yelled stepping in front of us, “I think I am the person who told you to back off.”  
I didn’t know what happened one minute I was yelling at Carol the next I felt a stingy in my cheek that’s when I saw Manda attack Carol jumping on her before punching her in the face I could see blood going all over the floor and Carol screaming in pain while Rick grabbing a screaming Manda, “Don’t you ever touch my Papa again you bitch or I swear I will put a fucking arrow in your skull.”  
*** “Manda!” I said, “Calm down.” I grabbed her from Rick pulling into a hug, she was breathing heavy I could tell she was mad, I ushered her into the cell block before ushering into her cell, “What were you thinking hitting her like that?”  
“I’m sorry, I she was making me so mad, and then she slapped you and I just saw red. I’m sorry Papa, but she was just making me so mad.” Her voice cracked a little as she said sorry, I couldn’t stay mad at her I told her it was okay as I pulled her into a tight embrace. I saw her had snap up as I heard Daryl’s voice echo through the person before I saw him in the doorway to the cell, he looked angry.  
“Amandalynn Leigh, what the hell were you thinking attacking Carol like that, I leave you alone for a day and you’ve already got into a fight?” He was definitely pissed.  
“I’m sorry daddy, but she was making me so mad saying bad things about Glenn, then when me and were trying to leave she walked up to him and hit him and I just saw red.”  
“She hit you?”  
I nodded I could tell my face was becoming red and it was hot to the touch, “I’m sorry daddy, but she was trying to act like my mother.”  
I saw Daryl’s eyes go soft at the mention of Manda’s mother, “Look I know that is a touchy subject for you, but you can’t just go around hitting people we live with, okay? I will admit she had no right to talk to you like that or Glenn and especially hitting him.”  
I felt Daryl come up close to me putting his hand on my cheek it was cool it felt amazing against the hot surface of my cheek.  
“She hit him because he was standing up for me, she was saying that no child should have to father’s that it wasn’t right. That was when she started to get all motherly with me.”  
“Why does she think Glenn is a second father figure to you?”  
“Because I have been calling him Papa, I look up to him as a second father figure. I’m not stupid daddy I see the way you two look at each other, Uncle Merle has even seen it. I know you’re together.”  
“How long have you known that?”  
“Since the day I came here, I heard you tell him you loved him. Then I put it all together with the knowing looks.”  
“And you’re okay with me and him.”  
“Would I have punched that bitch if I wasn’t okay with it?”  
“Language”  
“Sorry daddy”  
I shifted from side to side awkwardly at the father daughter moment, “I should be going.”  
“No, Glenn stay, Amandalynn give me a minute alone with him okay?”  
I watched as Manda walked out before turning to Daryl, “What did you need?”  
I felt strong arms wrap around me, “I guess everyone must know about us now.”  
I returned the hug, god I had missed this feeling, “Are you okay with that?”  
The feel of rough lips against mine gave me all the answer I needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it's all I got

Everything was tense around the group now, especially towards Carol and Manda. Carol would always be giving Manda death glares while Manda just sat back and smiled at her with the sweetest most evilest smile she could muster up, Manda only did that because she knew it pissed Carol off royally plus the fact that Carol had a nice broken nose bruising everywhere, Manda could really pack a punch.

Carol had tried to get Daryl on her side saying he needed to control Manda and get rid of Glenn that he was nothing but trouble; Daryl wasn’t having any of it. Daryl had just told her to stay away from his family including Glenn and to never touch him again. Carol through a fit in front of everyone and stormed off yelling every cuss word in the book all directed at Glenn and the Dixon family.

As soon as Carol left the cell block most of the tension left the room. Manda leaned her head against Glenn’s shoulders relaxing as Daryl came up behind them letting them both lean against his chest. Rick was feeding Judith, Michonne was sharpening her sword, Beth was fixing something for everyone to eat, and Maggie was down for a nap as was Hershel. Merle was showing Carl how to clean a gun properly; everyone had fallen into a comfortable silence. 

Manda stared at Glenn, “Go and tell him now.” She mouthed to him  
I shook my head no, “This is the perfect time to tell him.”  
“Okay, tell who what?” Daryl asked looking down at them  
“N-nothing Daryl.” I stuttered out  
I heard Manda give out a dramatic sigh, “You two go to the tower, Papa tell him before I do.”  
“Manda” I exclaimed  
I sighed as I saw Daryl get up motioning for Glenn to get up as well before making their way to one of the watch towers.  
***  
“What is going on? What aren’t you and Manda telling me?” 

“Well, a long time ago when I was a teenager my parents took me to the doctor to get checked out because my stomach was bothering me, well the doctor told me some interesting news about my body that it was able to do something most men couldn’t.”  
“What are you saying Glenn?”  
“Daryl, I’m pregnant”  
“You’re what?” I could tell he was in shock  
“Pregnant, and it’s yours” I said as I lifted my shirt up showing him the round bump showing on my stomach  
He was just staring at my stomach; he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something before closing it quickly.  
“Say something please Daryl?”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Anything”  
“How long have you known?”   
“I was suspecting it a few weeks before Manda showed up, I didn’t know how to tell anyone I was afraid to actually. Manda figured it out a few weeks ago she never quit bugging me to tell you.”  
“I wished you would have told me sooner.” Daryl said his voice growing awfully soft  
“I was scared you wouldn’t believe me, scared that you would stop loving me.” I said looking down. I felt fingers lift my chin up before rough lips were pressed against mine softly, “You’ve never lied to me Glenn, you wouldn’t tell me something if it weren’t true and you wouldn’t say something like this if it was just some joke I know you wouldn’t do that, you ain’t like that.  
“Is that why Mandy attacked Carol, because you were pregnant?”   
“I guess, although Manda doesn’t like Carol in general. She told me it was because she clung to you like a love sick puppy looking to pounce on you.”  
I smiled as I saw Daryl start to laugh a true genuine laugh.  
“Manda is excited though, about the baby I mean.”   
“I bet she is, when she was little she always wanted a little brother or sister. How far along are you Glenn?”  
“I think I may be about 3 or 4 months now? I’m not for sure.”   
“You should tell Hershel. Get him to look you over.”  
“Only if you tell him and ask him.”  
“I think I can do that, we should get back, Mandy is probably wondering what is going on, M’surprised she hasn’t been eavesdropping already.”  
I laughed as we started to walk back to the cell block.


	4. AN

I probably won't write a chapter for a few days. I just recently found out I had a miscarriage and I am dealing with issues involving my family and money problems. 

~KM


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, this chapter is extremely short. It's hard for me to concentrate since everything plus I haven't been writing at all.

Weeks have gone by since Glenn told Daryl that he was pregnant and everything was getting more complicated for them. They told everyone a few days ago after they talked it all over and everything was chaotic. Rick was understanding, Hershel was going all doctor mode, Beth was ecstatic as was Carl, Merle was surprisingly understanding as well hoping it was a boy, Carol was another story. She blew up when she found out. Carol started going on about how this wasn’t natural a man should only be with a women or we would be going against the bible and all its beliefs. How Glenn was nothing but a stupid fag who needed to be saved from all of his sins and that he was an abomination and he should be killed.   
Amandalynn started getting angry, and before anyone could get a word in they both started screaming at each other. Carol tried to slap Manda, but Manda once again punched her in the face, but didn’t stop at one punch until someone pulled her off as Carol laid there dazed and confused.  
“Don’t you ever talk about my Papa like that again Bitch?” Manda said venom dripping from every word that came out of her mouth. She grabbed Carol by the neck before slamming her into a wall choking her, “I warned you once, this will be your last warning. Keep your mouth shut, and lose your attitude. My dad will never want you nor will he ever want you, so get over it. Do anything to my family that I see as a threat and I will snap you like a twig, understand Honey?”   
Everyone was silent all you could hear was Carol whimpers and pleas as Manda tightened her grip around Carol’s neck at the threat she made. Manda dropped her grip on the whimpering girl’s neck watching her fall to the ground sliding away as fast as she can. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on Manda’s hands, all over Carol’s face and clothes. “I may only be fifteen, but I am not someone you want to piss the fuck off. I will end you or anyone who is a possible threat to my family as I see fit. I am not the same sweet innocent scared girl before the apocalypse now that has changed me. I suggest you stay out of my way.”  
Daryl ran up to Manda grabbing her from behind pulling her to his chest backing away from Carol. He held onto her tightly, “Calm down, baby girl.”  
“Daryl’s right everyone just needs to calm down we are all that we have and we need to stay together, to survive. We need each other now more than ever, now there are babies being involved. Glenn isn’t in any condition to travel or fight.” Rick said looking at everyone as he spoke.   
“I stand by that, we need to keep the children safe.” Hershel said sitting on the step of Cell Block C  
“I know some of you aren’t ok with me being… well pregnant, but we do need to stick together.” Glenn said Merle coming to stand beside Glenn, Daryl, and Manda.  
“Someone needs to do something about that thing on the floor before I do, so I suggest she keeps her remarks about my family out of her mouth or it ain’t gunna be pretty for her.” Merle said his face showing anger and his eyes pure hatred as he stared down at Carol.  
“You, Manda, need to calm down.” Daryl said still holding tightly onto her, “I know you’re not the same since the outbreak, but you to calm down I know you’re just trying to protect our family, but I don’t want you to lose yourself more than you already have alright, darlin’?”   
“I’m sorry, daddy. It’s just she pisses me off, and she provokes me like it’s some sort of game to her. Geez, she got her head stuck so far up her ass, everything she says is just bullshit.”  
Daryl gave her a stern look as did Glenn and Merle looking down quickly she mumbled a silent apology.  
Everyone turned their attention towards Carol who was still crying on the floor her face with hatred and anger written all over it, “I need to be dealt with, what about that little bitch? Huh? Why doesn’t she need to be dealt with? Our group was just fine without her then she comes in here tearing us all apart!” She screamed at them before turning towards Manda, “No wonder you mother never wanted you, no wonder Daryl and Merle left you, you are nothing but a no good little slut!” her words were cut short as a leather high-heeled boot connected with her face knocked her out cold as she slumped to the floor.  
“I’m sorry, daddy, papa, Uncle Merle, but she just gets on my nerves!” She exclaimed as she stormed outside tears streaming down her face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“I’ll be right back, watch her I want to have a little chat with her when she wakes up. My little girl is no slut.” Daryl said as he ran after Amandalynn  
“Manda!” Daryl screamed running after her running up the step to the top of one of the watch towers. “Slow down, baby girl.”   
Daryl grabbed her arm as she stopped at the top of the tower her shoulders shaking from her silent sobs. She jerked out of his grasp turning to face him as Merle and the rest of the group come outside watching them.  
“I’m not a slut, daddy. I promise I’m not I didn’t want to! He made me I swear!” She sobbed   
“What do you mean he made you? Who made you? What did he make you do?” Daryl said putting his hand on Manda’s shoulders gently looking at her  
She looked down at Glenn, he nodded at her urging her to tell him. She stared at Daryl taking a deep breath before continuing, “The governor made me do it.”  
“Do what?”  
“He kidnapped me a year after the outbreak. I was there chained up, beaten, and raped for over 3 months! He kept me there in a dark room, there was no light just darkness. One of the guys who came in to do his daily beating came in but before he could do anything I snapped his neck with my legs, I was tired of going through pain everyday every minute. I just shut down. I killed everyone guarding that building, and I didn’t even blink or think twice about it. It felt good to kill them after all that they had done to me.” She sobbed harder falling into Daryl’s arms sobbing into his chest as everyone below was watching, they all heard the story.  
“After I had killed them, I ran. I have been running ever since, he is chasing me and now he is after all of you.”   
“Oh, baby. I promise you I will never let him hurt you anymore, I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I will never forgive myself for that.” Daryl said as he tightened his grip on Manda shedding his own tears listening to her sobs she let all her anger, her sadness, her revenge out into her sobs that were muffled by Daryl’s chest.  
“Daddy, I’m so sorry.” She only sobbed harder as the words left her mouth, “I’m so sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about, baby, do you hear me? Nothing is your fault.” He kept holding her never loosening his grip on her, “I will always protect you.”   
All everyone could do was watch as they held each other listening to Daryl comfort his daughter.  
“I promise you, I will kill the governor for ever laying a hand on you.”


End file.
